A Small Light
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Spoilers! Based off the 5th book. The six year has started. Time has passed. The winter holidays come, and Harry decides to stay at the school, still grieving over Sirius. However an old flame from the past may help things. HarryXCho.
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Cho & Harry fanfiction.**

**Spoilers! Based, again, off the 5****th**** movie, Order of the Phoenix. The six has started. Time has passed. The winter holidays come, and Harry decides to stay at the school, still grieving over Sirius, and wanting to continue the silent brooding he's taken part in for the past months. However, upon meeting a flame from his past, he may indeed begin to get over everything, and move on. Harry/Cho. **

**Spoilers are a yes. Nothing to warn you about, except **_**possible**_** character death.**

_The world isn't divided into good and Death Eaters. _

_We all have both light and dark in us._

Silence. It was something Harry Potter had become familiar with over the past months. In truth, he hadn't spoken more then a few words since he'd lost Sirius. It a funny thing, death. One may face times in which one's own particular life is almost taken, but they still seem to come out alright. A bit bloody, maybe, but other then that, normal. But when a dear friend's life is taken, everything seems to fall apart.

And that is exactly what had happened.

Sirius Black was killed, and Harry was stripped of the only family he had left. The only _real _family, anyways. He spent his summer living with the Dursleys, like always, and for once, they left him alone. It was something about Harry's eyes. Some sort of sadness in them that was clearly visible when you looked closely, and it was definitely something you didn't try to mend or mess with.

Only time could fix it.

Harry, hoping to continue his life in solitude, had stayed at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. Ron had tried countless times to convince him to stay at the Burrow, but Harry turned him down quietly and calmly each time. Ron was no idiot and finally just let it be, knowing that Harry'd been through quite enough, although Ron did make him promise to write, just to make sure he was still alive and everything and hadn't completely fallen off the face of the earth.

So that's how Harry found himself walking alone to the Owlery, to send a letter to Ron. Upon getting closer, he saw the strangest thing. An owl flying in lost its balance and flew right into the stonewalls of the Owlery, and continued to fall into the snow covering the ground. Harry picked his pace up slightly to check the damage of the animal. Although, upon getting closer, he heard somebody curse from above and footsteps racing down the stairs.

He froze upon seeing whom it was.

"Cho Chang," he choked, turning paler by the second.

"Harry!" she said cheerfully, apparently over the rift that'd occurred last year between them. "Sorry bout that. My mom just got her for me." Cho picked up the owl, and tied a note around its foot, taking the note that the owl had been sent to bring her. "She's kind of a klutz. Her names Watchbeak." The owl took flight again, heading back into the skies. "What brings you here?"

"Letter," Harry waved the note in his hand slightly.

"Right, of course," Cho grinned, her face flushing red. "So, how's your sixth year?"

"Fine," Harry lied.

Cho sighed. "I know that you lost your godfather last year. If there's anything I can do…"

"Its fine," Harry lied, _again_.

"Well, even so. I just want you to know that if you need to talk, during winter break, that I'm here," she said, nodding and heading off, back to the school. Harry paused to think about her offer for a moment.

"Cho?" Harry asked quietly, "If you're offering…"

Cho smiled, "I'm available now." She followed Harry up into the Owlery tower. "So, what's up?"

Harry found Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg, sending her off. Then he and Cho began their walk back towards the castle. Cho didn't say anything, trying to give Harry the proper time to start. Outside the school, Harry stopped and leaned against the wall, looking solemnly at the floor. Cho rubbed his arm softly, as she patiently waited. Harry didn't speak for the longest time and he didn't make eye contact, either.

"I miss Sirius," Harry choked on the tears that began to spill from his face, "I miss him so much." Cho pulled Harry towards her, into a tight hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her body, burying his face in her sweater as he wiped his tears.

"It'll be okay, Harry," Cho whispered as he continued to cry, "I promise."

**Reviews : ) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I said this was based off MOVIE 5 but then I changed it to BOOK 5. So it's no longer a movieverse fic. Now, read & review. And don't forget to enjoy.**

**Thanks sooo much to ****Avantarfanx2 for reviewing. And to answer your question. Yes, this story isn't over yet. I got five chapters finished and I have plans for many more. Depending on how I end things, there could be a sequel.**

**Remember, the more reviews, the faster the update. **

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Cho stayed outside for hours. They settled themselves on the ground, both leaning against the wall, and they simply talked, both of them, happy to finally let everything off their chest and know that their words would not be judged. Harry told her about Sirius's death, including specifics, and at some point, he broke down again, but she quickly had her arms around him once more. Cho had changed, he'd observed. She wasn't this confused, young girl that she used to be. She seemed to have her emotions under complete control. She told him about how her parents were in a nasty divorce, which was her reason for not going home for the holidays. She explained how she'd always felt bad about they way things ended between them, and they seemed to be on pretty steady ground by the time they went inside for dinner.

"You know Harry," Cho said, as they sat down at one of the long empty tables in the great hall, "You aren't completely alone, I mean, you have all of us. Well, in a couple of weeks anyway. And for now, you have me."

"Cho," Harry said, "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk last year."

"Please," she said, "You lost your godfather. You didn't have time for silly girls still pinning over their last boyfriends. But for the record, I really did like you."

"The feeling was mutual," Harry said, smiling for the first time in many, many months. "Is." Cho didn't say anything; she just blushed and began eating the meal that had suddenly appeared in front of them. A few minutes later, Harry said quietly, "You know, a very smart person once told me that the things we lose always come back to us."

"You didn't lose me, Harry," Cho said, "And you won't. We can both be emotionally screwed together, deal?"

"Deal," Harry smiled, again. What was it about her that had him smiling all of the sudden? Smiling, and laughing and…_having fun_.

"You know, another way to think about your loss, really sorry to keep bringing it up, is that Sirius, as much as he loved you, wouldn't want you spending your whole life missing him. He'd want you to live. I never knew him, but I've heard things. What's the point of life if you don't keep moving?"

"How could I ever have doubted you?" Harry asked.

"Emotions do strange things to us," Cho shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see your smile again. I missed it. And you."

"I've been living in the past for a long while. I think it's time to…move on. Put everything behind me," Harry said.

"I think that's a good idea," Cho said.

"I've got a couple of those," Harry whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

**I realize the transformation between "Depressed" and "Happy" is happening quickly, but I will talk about it more next chapter. Sorry, if they're short. And, time for a poll:**

**Do you prefer a story to end happily or sadly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gasp! The plot thickens further. In one of the next chapters, the rest of the gang will return, and one of them will not warm to Cho as Harry hoped. **

**Chapter Three**

For the next week, Harry & Cho were practically inseparable.

Harry realized how quickly he was getting over the death of his godfather, and how much it was due to her. Maybe that was the reason he continued to seek her out everyday- because he wanted to get back on track, and she was helping him. However, by the ninth day, he was sure that he was once again falling in love with her, and he was pretty sure she was falling for him, too.

On their eleventh day, not ready to split up go to their separate houses, Harry whispered, "Why don't you come in?"

"What?" Cho asked, looking curiously at him, "It's like the biggest unspoken rule that members from one house must not go into the house of another."

"I know," Harry sighed, "But it's not like anybody else is here. What's the point of us going to these separate places, to sit alone for the rest of the night and then get in bed, in an empty room, and just…I just don't want the night to be over yet, and I'd like to go somewhere…private."

Cho smiled, "Fine, open the door."

"Lucrocious Undimy," Harry whispered, not taking his eyes off of Cho. Cho followed Harry inside and the picture frame shut behind them. "This is the Gryffindor common room."

"I guessed that, yes," Cho said, looking around. "I think ours is smaller."

"There supposed to all be the same. So it's fair."

"So," Cho changed the subject, "Where's your room?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Upstairs."

"Show me," Cho said, already heading for the staircase. Harry slid in front of her.

"Wait, let me, uh, just clean it up a bit," he laughed nervously and ran up the winding stair case. He unwrinkled his bed comforter, kicked his things under the bed, and quickly lit a few candles with his wand. He took a few deep breaths, and then called for Cho to come up.

"Wow," she smiled, "Tidy."

"Thanks," Harry said, his chest swelling up with butterflies.

"Which is your bed?" Cho asked. Harry pointed. Cho sat down at the edge, and patted the empty space next to her. Harry took another deep breath and sat down next to her.

"You seem nervous," she observed, "What exactly were you hoping would happen up here?"

"What?" Harry acted as innocent as he could.

"Candles, tidying up before I could see it, all that long hard breathing. Were you expecting that I'd come up here, see your bed and just throwing you on top of it and have my way with you?" Cho grinned, as Harry blushed red.

"Cho, that wasn't the reason I brought you here, honest, but then you wanted to see my bed and you-" Harry stopped as Cho placed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Potter," she said. She kissed him then and whispered. "Be careful what you wish for." She raised her arms in the air, and nodded to her shirt. Harry, hands shaking, pulled the shirt over her head and set it on the other side of the bed. A bit mockingly, he raised his own arms, and Cho proceeded to remove his shirt. She kissed him again. She stood up, bringing him to his feet with her, not leaving his lips. She unbuttoned her jeans, and slipped them off, dropping them on the floor. Harry did much the same. Cho unclasped her bra and dropped it beside her pants. Harry tried his best to be polite and not stare, until Cho took his hands and laid them around her breasts, in which he then decided to look.

Harry removed his hands, to take off his boxers, and then Cho finally disposed of the last peace of clothing on her body. She kissed Harry, again, and they in unison, dropped to the bed, kissing more furiously.

"You ready to get lucky?" Cho asked.

"I never dreamed I'd get this lucky," Harry whispered.

**Review.**

**And I know he's gotten over it fast, but I explain that "it's unexplainable" and that he just isn't sad anymore, due to Chang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a bit more. Reviews, **_**please**_

**Chapter Four**

Harry and Cho woke up at the same time, both turning a bit red. However, they became even more so when they noticed who was standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Report to the headmaster's office immediately. Both of you," Minerva McGonagall said sternly, turning on her heal, and leaving. Cho and Harry quickly scrambled to get their clothes on, not even bothering to look at each other. Harry finished first, and waited for Cho, then they hurried, hand in hand, towards Dumbledore's office. They entered the room and both stood silently in front of Dumbledore's desk. He didn't speak.

"We're very sorry, Professor," Harry said, but Dumbledore held up a finger.

"Just finishing a bit of work," Dumbledore finally looked at them, "Now. There has never been a rule at Hogwarts forbidding this sort of thing, but we'd expected it'd happen sooner or later. Now, seeing as there is nobody else present at this time except the teachers, no harm has been done. Now, I will strongly request that you refrain from doing this sort of thing again, once students arrive, however I see no reason to punish you for doing such now. You may go." Harry and Cho cast surprised glances at each other, and then quickly exited the office.

"That was weird," Harry said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Very odd. It was like he almost…gave us permission to do it again," Cho said thoughtfully. "However it is Dumbledore and he's known for sometimes being…surprising."

"Hm, everybody should be returning soon. Wonder how this will work out," Harry said, "I suppose we won't see quite as much of each other. You'll probably have to sit with the Ravenclaws, instead of at my table, Ron and Hermione, I have no idea how I'll explain this…"

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll see plenty of each other! In-between classes. At meals. I'm keeping my promise, Harry. Everything will be fine."

"This is your last year," Harry suddenly realized, "What will we do next year, when-"

Cho leaned in and kissed Harry, "Sh. Stop worrying. We won't do anything next year. I'll talk to McGonagall tomorrow if there's someway I can stay for one extra year. Help out or something. Everything will be perfect."

"I love you," Harry suddenly spit out.

Cho smiled, "I love you, too, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly. Cho smiled again, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his once more.

**AW! Lovey-dovey-ness! Okay, I realize they probably wouldn't have been quite that easy on the two, but you have to understand how depressed Harry was over Sirius, and how much nobody really wants to mess with his sudden change.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More. Everyone is finally getting back, so, fun all around. **

**Chapter Five**

The next few days repeated much the same; however Harry and Cho did take to sleeping in their proper houses. The couple would wake up each morning, spend the whole day together, then sadly part. Finally, it was time for everyone to come back. Harry and Cho decided to just hang around the front of the school to greet Hermione and Ron. Cho's friends had all pretty much ditched her after the past year. Seemed Harry wasn't the only one who'd been fed up with her emotional issues.

Soon, the halls began to fill in with students.

"Harry?" Hermione squealed, upon seeing her dear friend a few feet away, not believing that he was actually…_smiling_ and…_laughing_…and…was that Cho Chang he was holding hands with?

"Hermione! How were your holidays?" Harry asked, rushing towards her and pulling her into a hug. Ron, who was trailing close behind and was wearing the same surprised and half-disbelieving look Hermione was wearing.

"Fantastic…yours?" Hermione cast a glance at Cho, who waved awkwardly from the place she was standing.

"Amazing, I'll fill you in, later. Ron, how are you?" Harry turned to his other friend.

"Fine, mate. You?" Ron looked suspiciously at Cho.

"Great," Harry smiled. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. _Another smile_?

"Hey, guys," Cho walked up next to Harry and took his hand, again.

"Cho, how nice to, uh, see you again," Hermione smiled slightly and shook the girl's hand.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, curious as ever.

"So, should we head to dinner?" Harry asked.

"Right, can I borrow you for a second, mate?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry's arm and tugging him off into a corner. Hermione smiled at Cho, made some sort of odd noise, and quickly followed the two boys. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Harry's happy, aren't you? He is, you can see it on his face."

"But how is he happy with Chang, she's the one that told of us, the little bugger," Ron growled.

"Don't insult her!" Harry hissed. He sighed, "See you at the feast," and stalked off, pulling his arm around Cho's waist and heading towards the main hall.

"Ron, please. Give her a chance. If she makes Harry happy, then-" Hermione was cut off.

"Why are you being nice to her? She was horrible to you-"

"So were you, in the beginning, Ron. And now look what's happened? _We're together_. Now, Harry will be happy for us, once we tell him, so we should be happy for him."

"But Hermione-" 

"No buts Ronald. You'll be nice to the girl. She makes Harry happy and when Harry's happy, I'm happy and when I'm happy…

"I am."

"Now," Hermione straightened his collar, "We will behave ourselves, correct?"

Ron sighed, "Course." Hermione kissed him softly on the lips and took his hand, walking hastily to the delicious dinner that was sure to await. Once inside, they spotted Harry and Cho sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione didn't miss the dirty looks some of the Ravenclaw girls were giving Cho.

"Hey, sorry bout that earlier. Can we?" Hermione asked, once arriving at her friend's side.

"Yes, please," Cho said.

Ron mumbled, "Even though this isn't your table to begin with!"

"What Ron means is uh-" Hermione was interrupted.

"No! I just don't understand why she's suddenly soooo fantastic when she treated all of us like-"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione hissed in unison. Ron left, heading outside in a huff. Everyone at clearly lost interest in the meal, and taken it in the huge brawl.

"Its fine, Harry, I'll just go back to Ravenclaw," Cho offered, however she didn't seem so sure about dealing with the Ravenclaw girls.

"No, both of you stay. I'll go talk to Ron," Hermione said, following in Ron's footsteps.

Hermione found Ron leaning against the wall outside, brooding.

"Come back inside," Hermione whispered.

"Is she still there?" Ron asked.

"Oh, c'mon now! What's your beef with Cho?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed, "Honesty, she was horrible to you. To you expect me to just walk up to her and be her best friend? I can't do that, not now that things between us have changed."

Hermione smiled, "Please. Look, I've gotten over it. And, you know, she seems like she's really changed."

"Please," Ron scoffed, "Tomorrow she'll probably kill herself because Harry asks you for a pencil."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes, "But I'm going inside. You can stay out here for as long as you want." And with that, she turned on her heal and left. 

**GASP! You weren't expecting I'd throw in that couple, were ya, huh? Well, I did. I know, I'm amazing (leave props and reviews). Sorry, kinda hyper right now. So, yeah review and I know Ron wouldn't be that upset, and such, but I just had the urge to make him an arse. So, glad you read…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Morning," Harry said, kissing Cho on the cheek. Cho smiled and the two began to eat breakfast together. They'd decided to eat at the Ravenclaw table, and then decided to never eat there again, being that a lot of people thought it a lack of loyalty that Cho would bring Harry to _their_ table. Ron was glaring at them both from the Gryffindor table and Hermione was glaring at him.

"We should head to our classes," Harry said. Cho nodded and followed him out.

"Sorry about the stares. I'm not very popular these days," Cho said, "Well, besides with you."

Harry smiled, "Its fine. Really. We have each other." Harry was beginning to like depending on someone for certain things. It was a nice break. The two split off, towards separate classes. Harry usually didn't pay any attention in his classes, at least not for the past months, so all of his teachers were surprised the last couple days, when he began participating and raising his hand. Even Snape had backed off before, once he realized how truly messed up Harry had become. And every insult Malfoy shot Harry's way went unnoticed, so he finally let off as well.

It was finally time for lunch.

Harry and Cho sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione.

"Hello you two. How are things?" she asked.

"Good," Cho said, placing her hand on Harry's. "Um, can I talk to you?" Hermione nodded. "Be right back, Harry." The two girls stepped outside. "I just wanted to apologize for last year. You've been so great with everything, so, thanks."

"I swear, you make it hard to not like you," Hermione sighed, "Your welcome. As long as Harry's happy, I am. And you make him happy, so I suppose we'll all just have to get used to you."

"Ron refuses too," Cho sighed.

"Ronald is an idiot. Look, don't tell Harry, but him and I, have sorta, gotten together and he's a bit touchy about how you treated me. We were planning on telling Harry, but then Ron screwed things up, now I'm not talking to him-"

"I don't want to bother your relationship-"

"You aren't really-"

"But if I was in the way, you'd tell me, right?"

"Look. Harry is smiling again. Do you think I'm going to be the one to wipe that smile off his face?" Hermione asked, "Honestly. He's been so depressed this year and you seem to have changed that."

"Hi," Harry stepped outside, "Talking about me?"

"Yes," Hermione answered honestly, "Now. Ronald and I are dating and I have to go talk to him, excuse me!"

"So, you alright?" Harry asked Cho.

"Fine," Cho said, "Fine as I'll ever be."

"Ok, let's go." 

That night, when Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting by the fireplace.

"Ron would like to say something," Hermione said. Harry looked curiously at his friend.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be so cruel."

"Well that was convincing," Hermione groaned.

"It's fine, but don't tell me, tell _Cho_," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "No! I will not, Hermione, come on!"

Before Hermione could reply, Harry interrupted, "Why can't you just be nice to her?"

"Why couldn't she be nice to Hermione? To _you_? What are you doing Harry?" Ron growled.

"Being happy, _for once_."

"Well I just can't sit across somebody and respect them when they were so rude to my girlfriend," Ron said defensively.

"Well, maybe you can respect this!" Harry stalked away without another word, bumping Ron roughly as he passed.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "That went well." 

**Review for more. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry walked grumpily into the great hall, plopping down next to Cho, who awaited at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Sunshine," Cho smiled, taking Harry's hand.

"Hey Cho!" Ginny said as she past the couple with a couple of her friends. Both the students and teachers had gotten used to Cho sitting at a different table then her own, and were all too afraid to ruin Harry's streak of happiness to say anything.

"I got in a fight with Ron last night."

"About me, I'm assuming?" Cho sighed, "Sometimes I think it'd be best if I just-"

"No," Harry tightened his grip on her hand a bit, "You're great."

"But I mean, you've been friends with Ron since first year. I just don't want you guys upsetting everything over me," Cho sighed.

"His choice," Harry said. "Now, let's talk about something else. Somebody's got a birthday coming up, eh?"

"Oh, great, that. Yeah I'm kinda looking to blow it off, you know? With my parents being so…messed up, I just kinda wanna skip it. Is that alright?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, disappointed that he couldn't spend any of his money on her. Hey, it had to be spent on _someone_ and he was using much of it.

"Positive, let's just hang out, okay?" Cho said.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "But at least let me buy you something. One gift?"

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt," she replied, "Something small. Now I've got to head to McGonagall's office, then class, make sure you eat something." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

Hermione and Ron entered minutes later. Hermione sat where Cho had previously been and Ron sat across from her.

"So, what's wrong now?" Hermione asked, seeing the sorrow look on Harry's face.

"Cho's birthday. She won't let me do anything. Well, I can get her _one_ present."

"Well, why don't you throw her a surprise party? Ronald and I will help!" Hermione offered.

"Now _that_ would be a surprise," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione cast a ferocious glance at him and he sighed and kept quiet while he ate.

"It's alright guys. If she doesn't want one, I won't throw one," Harry said.

"What was her excuse for not doing anything?" Hermione asked.

"Her parents. They are pretty messed up, she just doesn't want to be reminded of them I guess," Harry replied honestly.

"Trust me. A party will be good for her. There's a trip to Hogsmede this weekend. We can go and buy decorations and supplies, sound good?" Hermione asked.

"I donno," Harry said undecidedly.

"Well I do," Hermione said, "I promise, it'll be great." And with that she hopped to her feet and sped away. Harry, not wanting to be stuck with Ron, left too and headed for his first class. His mind wandered as the teacher spoke, and finally the hour was over. When he exited the class he found Cho waiting for him.

"Can we talk?" she asked, taking Harry's hand. Hermione and Ron, who followed him out, starred curiously upon the couple.

"Talking is never good!" Hermione groaned, "God, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Cho? Stupid? _Never_," Ron mumbled. Hermione just glared at him.

"So what's up?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I spoke to McGonagall. She says that I'll be able to stay next year. I'll be given some sort of job, probably helping out a teacher or something, I really wasn't paying attention, but that's great, isn't it? I can stay!"

"That's fantastic," Harry said.

"Yeah. So, also, she spoke to my mom this morning. Donno why my mother would contact her, but apparently, the divorce is final. My dad's moving to the Muggle world, to escape her, my mom says. Anyways, she kinda didn't mention my birthday. She's probably forgot, I wouldn't blame her really, but-"

"Cho," Harry whispered, "Its fine. I'm here, remember?"

"Thank God for that," Cho said, hugging Harry tightly. "Donno what I'd do without you."

"Me either. You'd live a very sad life," Harry smiled.

Cho laughed. "Thank you. So, see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there," Harry smiled. Cho nodded and was off again. One she was around a corner, Hermione raced up.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"She was just sad about her parents."

"She was laughing, I assume you helped," Hermione said, curiously.

"Well, yeah. Look, we should probably head for our next class? Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Gone, the drama queen. I'm going to try and talk to him again tonight. He's apparently upset with me now, for not being mad at her, I think. But, nevermind him, at least one of our love lives is going well. So, shall we?" Hermione said and they began to walk.

**Alright. So, you know how you come up with an awesome story idea, and you write it constantly for like 2 or 3 days? Well this chapter is the last I've previously written, and I'm not sure how long it will be before next post. I'm hoping I get inspired by tomorrow to write more.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god! I'm SO sorry for this horrible wait! I didn't get in inspiration, but I figured I had to write **_**something**_** and ended up writing something **_**very**_** important. And how fun would it be if it wasn't a cliffhanger? None at all. Reviews please!**

**Chapter Eight**

The next few days passed much the same. Harry and Cho spent as much time as they could manage together, though homework was starting to pile up more, especially for Cho, being that it was her last year. Hermione still tried to get Ron to help with the party, which they'd decided to have at Hagrid's, but stubborn as ever, Ron just stalked off every time Cho was mentioned.

Soon, the weekend had arrived, and they were off to Hogsmede. Ron had decided to hang out with Ginny and her friends, while Harry did his best to entertain Cho, so Hermione could secretly buy everything they needed.

"I'm going to go use the Lu', ok Harry?" Cho said, walking off.

"I've gotten everything! Food, decorations, and I've got my gift. You just need to go find something," Hermione quickly whispered. "I'll entertain her, you go."

Harry sped off, down the street, in search of the perfect gift. He noticed a jewelry store just down the way that must have just been put in. He walked faster.

[888

"Where are we going?" Cho asked, again.

"I told you, you'll find out soon," Harry said.

"I can't see a thing!" Cho said, trying to take off the blindfold Harry'd put on her.

"No!" Harry grabbed her hands and held them down.

"I'm going to fall, and die," Cho smiled. "On my so-called-birthday."

"Here we are," Harry pulled it off.

"Hagrid's hut?" Cho asked.

"Go inside!" Harry said.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Cho asked. Harry opened the door and gently pushed her in.

"Surprise!" Hermione and Hagrid yelled in unison. The hut was decorated in pink balloons, streamers, and banners. And there were three presents sitting next to a giant birthday cake.

"Now we couldn't get you much," Hermione said.

"Harry," Cho looked at him, blankly.

"Try the cake, it's good," Harry smiled, pushing her forth.

"Open mine first!" Hermione shoved her gift into Cho's arms and settled her onto the couch.

_The History of Quidditch. _"Thanks, Hermione, I've been wanting to read this book," Cho smiled.

"Mine next!" Hagrid pushed a larger gift onto her lap.

Cho hesitantly unwrapped the round gift. It was an egg of some sort. She starred inquiringly at Hagrid.

"It's a dragon's egg!" he said excitedly.

"Great. Always wanted one of these," Cho said, trying to sound excited as best she could.

Hagrid laughed, "Want me to take care of it for ye?"

"Yes, thanks," Cho handed it to him quickly. Cho then picked up the tiny box sitting on the table, _Harry's gift_.

She opened it, and gasped. There was nothing in it.

"Harry?" she asked, "Forget something?" She smiled.

"No," he said seriously. "Cho. You are the only person who could make me smile, could bring me out of that horrible funk I was in. I love you." He bent down on one knee, holding up a small diamond ring. "It cost me almost all of my savings, but you're worth it.

Cho Chang, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Everybody starred hopefully at Cho, awaiting her answer.

After another few suspenseful seconds, she quietly whispered, "Yes."

"Oh my god, I'm so happy Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Congrats Harry!" Hagrid yelled.

But neither Harry, nor Cho spoke. They only had eyes for each other. Harry slipped the ring gently on to her finger, and she admired it for a second. Harry stood and grabbed Cho's hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Cho said, kissing Harry softly.

"I hope I'm not to late…" a voice trailed at the door. Every turned and starred in shock at Ron, standing meekly in the door way, holding a crumply wrapped blob.

"Just in time," Harry said, smiling. Ron saw the ring on Cho's finger and walked over.

"Wow, mate, you got her to marry you?" Ron asked.

"Engaged, really," Hermione corrected, and Ron realized her appearance in the room. The two exchanged glances and everything seemed to snap back in place for them, as he went to sit next to her. Two hours later, the cake was gone, and Harry and Cho were heading back up to the castle.

"Thanks," Cho said.

"You're welcome. I want this year to be the best ever," Harry said, "I love you."

Cho clung to Harry's arm, "Where should we get married? A church? Hogwarts? Forbidden Forest would be quite interesting…"

"Doesn't matter, as long as we actually _do_ get married, and stay together forever," Harry smiled.

"Hey, _till death do us part_, right?" Cho grinned, kissing Harry.

"Right," Harry nodded, as they entered the school.

"She we tell anybody, or keep it a secret?" Cho asked, playing idly with her ring.

"Whatever you want," Harry said, "But if you show it off, just don't say '_I'm engaged to the-boy-that-lived_' please," Harry sighed.

"How about, the boy I love?" Cho asked. "The _man_ I love."

"That works," Harry said, satisfied.

"Who should we tell first?" Cho asked excitedly. "I want everyone to know you're _mine_."

"Doesn't matter if they know it, as long as _you_ do," Harry said.

"And of course I'm yours," Cho said, "Forever. Oh, I do love the sound of that."

Harry sadly parted with Cho, as she skidded off to the Ravenclaw dorms, to show off her future. Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in front of the fire place.

As happy as he was, as _joyful_ as that day had been, he couldn't get something Cho had said out of his head. Voldemort was building his army, he was coming for Harry, and Cho would be near when he did.

Harry sighed again, repeating vaguely, "Till death do us part."

**Sorry to ruin the joyful chapter with some mean suspense. I'm not telling you anything, and let it be known that I still am not positive about the end, so this chapter may OR may not be foreshadowing. I'm thinking on it…**

**Review, as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"McGonagall says we can have it here!" Cho squealed one morning, upon walking up to Harry, who was sitting at the breakfast table. "We're good to go…"

"That's amazing," Harry said.

"She even said they'd cover most of the costs, you know, for setting it up. Everyone in the school's invited…its soo exciting!" Cho sat down, "Don't you think?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "It's very exciting."

"Well I will read up on weddings in _Wizardly Weddings_ for you," Hermione said, holding up a big, painful-looking book.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"I'll…" Ron faltered, "Come up with something."

"It's okay Ron," Harry said, "You don't have to do anything."

"That's because it's already done," Cho smiled, "Hermione? Would you be the maid of honor…?"

"Oh of course!" Hermione smiled, "Thanks! That makes me feel…just wonderful. I have to go find something to read on the maid of honor…Ron…come with me…"

"Duty calls," Ron shrugged, standing up, and following Hermione out of the room.

"I've told you how much I love you, right?" Cho asked.

"Many times," Harry said, "And I you?"

"Equally many," Cho grinned. "Sorry to skip off, but I've got to go and do a bit more planning…Luna's going to help me!"

"Have fun!" Harry smiled mockingly. Cho just laughed and was off. Harry sighed into his own smile. How excited was he? Very! He was marrying the girl of his dreams…he was going to spend the rest of his life with her…

All his life with the girl he loved most. Oh how he loved Cho Chang…

He'd do anything for her, and he'd made a solemn vow to protect her, always, after he'd thought long and hard about _'Till Death Do Us Part'_. He'd always be there to keep her safe…always.

He stood up, deciding to head to his first class. Just as he arrived at the door, Ron and Hermione shoved inside, out of breath, with frantic looks upon their faces.

"What?" Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione gulped.

"It's Bellatriz. Bellatrix Lestrange. She's taken her…

She's taken Cho Chang."

**GASP! WHAT???? CLIFFHANGER! Do I even have to tell you to review…?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAHAHA evil laugh. A bit more of torturing before the good stuff. Review.**

It didn't take Harry long to round up a good group of fighters. Hermione and Ron were instantly at his side, telling him they'd help. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were not slow to volunteer to help, also. Ginny Weasley walked over, which surprised Harry. Hagrid wanted to help, and the Weasley Twins. They all gathered the gear they needed, and in to time at all, were off.

Harry didn't care if he died. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her.

And as they drew closer to their final battle, Harry made a promise to himself, to Cho.

"I will save you, even if it kills me."


	12. Chapter 12

**You love me very, very much.**

**I decided it was mean to post that tiny little evil chapter, so, to make it up to you, I wrote a very long chapter that includes the climax of my story.**

**Like I said, you love me now.**

**There will be one final chapter following this, then it's OVER.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Voldemort hadn't gotten very creative with his choice of hiding. He was simply staying at the Malfoy's home. This was very convenient for the group of fighters; however Harry assumed he wanted it that way. Harry, not wanting to wait for a sneaky plan, simply led the group to the door, and was about to knock, when it opened.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood inside. She sighed, "Hello, Potter. This way." They followed her into the house. It was a nice house, furnished nicely, and no doubt covered with pictures of the previous Malfoy's and Slytherien stuff. She quietly led them to a stair case, going down into black darkness. "Who's first?" Harry quickly started down the stair case, the rest following. "Keep going." Harry finally reached the bottom, and suddenly, the room was lit. Deatheaters were everywhere, wearing their usual robes and masks.

"Only one shall go further, to see the dark lord," Bellatrix whispered. "The rest will stay out here, in our company." Bellatrix gestured to the right door to enter and Harry quickly slipped inside. What he saw actually surprised him.

There was another furnished room, including a pool table sitting in the middle, which Peter Pettigrew and both of the Malfoy males were playing on. Voldemort was no doubt sitting in a chair, decorated with carved snakes and swords, higher then the rest.

"We've been waiting for you," Voldemort said, "Welcome."

Harry scanned the room for Cho, and found her absent. "Where is she?"

"Ah, you want to get right to it," Voldemort sighed, "Wormstail, bring her out."

"Yes Master," Peter said, running into another room and dragging out a sack. He opened it and out tumbled Cho Chang.

"Harry!" she cried. She had blood all over her uniform, and her face had a good amount of bruises on it.

"Are you okay?" Harry raced to her, but was stopped by a blast at his leg.

"Not so fast, Potter," the cold voice of Bellatrix said from behind him, as she entered the room.

"No, let the little lovers have there last goodbye," Voldemort said. Cho walked over to Harry and helped him to his feet, hugging him tightly.

"I was so afraid they'd hurt you," Harry whispered.

"They did, sorta, but I knew you'd come," Cho smiled meekly.

"Act normal," Harry murmured, suddenly flinging her to his side and shouting Avada Kedavra, point his wand straight at Voldemort. But somebody knocked both students down, and the spell simply hit the ceiling and faded, as Harry's wand fell from his hand. Lucious, who was the reason for their fall, stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, tugging harshly to his feet and to Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"That wasn't very fair, now was it?" Voldemort smiled, looking Harry straight in the eye. He raised his wand threateningly.

"Wait!" Cho cried, "That's not very fair either, now is it?" Voldemort looked at her curiously. Cho looked around the room and locked eyes on the pool table, "I'll play you for him."

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"I'll play pool, for Harry," Cho said. "Unless you're scared?"

"By all means…Wormstail, play with the girl," Voldemort gestured to the pool table, sitting back in his chair. Both took their positions at the table, a cue handed to each.

"I'll bb-reak," Peter stuttered. Cho watched carefully as he did so, knocking a solid 4 into a hole. "You're stripes." He went again, and missed. Cho carefully picked a striped ball, a 12, and hit it in. She aimed again and hit a 13 in. Peter stared angrily at her. She walked around the table and locked eyes on a 15, but missed. Peter yelped with joy. He aimed for a 7, and hit it in. He smiled, hitting both the 6 and 2 in. He continued to hit the 3 in, but missed on the 1. Cho, determined, aimed for a group and hit both the 15 and 11 in, but missed the 14. Peter successfully hit in the 5 and 1, but missed the 8, the last ball. Cho took her chance, and knocked in the 9, 10 and 14, leaving only the 13 and 8 for her still. She aimed, and hit the 13. Now it was a race for the 8.

She tried, and missed. Peter tried, failing also. They continued like this for what felt like forever, until Cho, sure she had the correct placement, aimed for the hit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter hit the white ball away with his wand, in order to keep the game going.

"That's not fair!" Cho screamed. "He cheated."

"My dear," Lucious smiled, "You never specified the rules of the game. Everything's fair."

"Even this?" Cho said grinning, whipping her cue up fast and ramming Peter right in the side of the head, knocking him down. She yanked his wand away as she did so, and threw it smoothly to Harry. Harry caught it, and began his duel with Voldemort.

"Not very smart, girly," Bellatrix whispered, "Giving your wand away? What will you fight with now?"

"This," Cho held up the pool cue.

"What on earth will you do with that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Hit you on the head with it real hard until you die," Cho smiled. In a second, she did three things. She kicked the pool table back, knocking down Malfoy and Lucious, she threw the stick at Bellatrix, and she lunged for Harry's discarded wand. She jumped to her feet and screamed, "Expecto Patronum." Her Patronus instantly appeared.

Bellatrix smirked, "I'm not a dementor."

"Really?" Cho retorted, "You sure could have fooled me." And in that second, she screamed, "Avada Kedavra." And Bellatrix fell. Dead.

"What did you do?" Lucious cursed, getting to his feet and racing over to his sister-in-law. "That's not fair."

"You never specified the rules of the fight," Cho remarked, "_Everything's fair_." Cho turned to Draco Malfoy. "Nice to see you again, Draco." He laughed and raised his wand.

"Crucio!" he cried.

Cho dived out of the way and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew from his hand, and the jolt knocked him down. Suddenly Cho was aware of somebody behind her and she whipped around to find Peter standing up.

"Where's my wand?" he asked.

Cho grinned, "Up your arse, where the rest of your brains are." She grinned wider as she spotted a small object at her feet. "You wanted it," she said, picking up with small 8 ball. "Here you go." She flung it at him, knocking him right in the head. He fell to the ground silently. He was dead, it seemed. She sighed, mumbling to herself, "Since when did I become a murderer…" She shrugged and turned her attention back to Draco, who was now on his feet.

"Nice nap?" she asked.

"You crossed the line by killing my aunt," he muttered.

"You crossed the line by touching my boyfriend. We're even," Cho scowled. "Now pick up your wand and fight." He did so and aimed a curse right at her, but missed.

"I'll kill you, Chang," he swore, "If it's the last thing I do."

"Not if I kill you first!" Cho said, aiming a curse at him, missing also.

"As much as I want you dead," Draco hissed, "I'd rather see that pretty little face of yours contort as you feel pain, so…Crucio!" Cho tried to dive, but failed.

But before the curse could hit her, somebody flew in front of her, sparing her the pain.

"Harry!" she cried. He fell to the floor and wiggled in agony. She lifted her wand, "Imperio!"

She threw Draco across the room, then knelt down to Harry. "Are you okay? Harry? Harry?"

"I…love…you…" he whispered.

"Stay with me," Cho ordered, "Don't leave me."

"Promise me…" Harry whispered, "You'll move on…won't mourn over me…"

"I can't make that promise," she said, tears filling her eyes, "Don't die." Cho leaned down and kissed him.

"Aw, isn't that adorable? Potter's dying and his true love gives him one last kiss," Voldemort murmured from his place a few feet away.

"You think you're so powerful," Cho said, "That you have everything. But you don't. You don't have love, or care. Nobody loves you. Nobody ever will."

"Are you trying to distract me girl?" he asked.

"No," Cho smiled, "I'm just informing you that when you die, and you will today, you are dying old, alone, and unloved."

"And _you're_ going to kill me?" he asked.

Cho stood, raising her wand. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

But, Cho lowered her wand as Voldemort sent the Crucio spell at her. She wreathed on the floor in pain, her breath going out of her. She took a huge amount of air as he paused.

"No fight left?" he asked. "Imperio." He flung her across the room, ramming her into the wall. She tumbled to the floor, coughing violently. Then he threw her up and banged her on the ceiling, letting her fall to the ground.

"No," Cho said, spitting out blood, "I've got fight. It's too bad that your death will be rather anti-climactic. I always thought you'd go out with a bang, not get killed by a girl from Hogwarts. I imagine your think yourself a great wizard. Well, Dark Lord, anybody can be a great wizard if they can handle a wand correctly." She lifted her wand, and screamed at the top of her lungs, with so much force that even he couldn't stop her,** "**Avada Kedavra."

And he was dead.

She looked frantically at her love, "HARRY?"

**I do realize it's unlikely that Cho could take on so many people, but it's a fanfiction, so, touch luck.**

**I want many, many reviews on this. I wrote **_**all**_** morning so I could post this. So reviews, please.**

**If I don't get enough, I might not post the end…gasp!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The end! Now, before y'all leave countless comments saying you hate me, you hate this story and you will never read my stuff again, think about what this story **_**means**_**. Fanfictions are usually pointless in real outstanding morals, because face it, they're pretty much for fun, right (which is totally cool)? But I wanted to bring a little more meaning to this one.**

**Now, frankly, I love my reviewers, and I did make a HUGE change for one of them, which I'll fill you in once this is over…**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cho moved to his side, bring his head into her lap, "Harry?"

"Cho-o?" he asked hoarsely, not able to speak louder then a whisper. "Cho…"

She saw that his battle with Voldemort had messed him up horribly, and jumping in front of her to save her had completely destroyed him. "I…" Harry faltered, but summoned his strength, "I'm sorry…"

Cho smiled wearily, choking on tears, "Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I love you…" Harry murmured. He brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her gently, holding her with all his might. "I always will…"

And then, as silence filled the empty room, Harry Potter died, lying in his only love's arms…

It's a funny thing, deciding whether one has lived a proper life. If one has _really_ lived a life. Most measure it by years. They believe the time you're alive on earth is the definition of _your life_.

But what they do not understand, is that a full life cannot be measured by years, minutes, hours, seconds, or any amount of time. It is measured by what you do with that time, and Harry Potter fell in love.

He fell deeply and irrevocably in love with Cho Chang, and she him.

Cho brought Harry out of the darkness, and lit his life back up.

A small light, though not as big as others, can still save somebody. It can still fix the biggest of problems…and decide what a life is.

And that is exactly what Cho Chang did. She created a small light in an otherwise dark place…

…And she saved a life, if only for the briefest of moments.

**The original ending was that both of them die, but I decided, that it wasn't right. One of my reviewers also said "If Cho is hurt you lose one reviewer and your OFF my Favorite Author's List" and I decided hurting her was a step up from killing her. Now…**

**Before y'all go psycho and try to kill me over the internet, let me say three final things.**

**1.) If you knew me, you'd know I have a thing with pregnant females. I just love them, and find them incredibly amazing. Now, what did Harry Potter and Cho Chang do that could end up in a pregnancy? **_**Exactly**_**. Sequel? Maybe (depending on review number).**

**2.) If I get enough reviews begging, pleading for me to write a **_**different**_** ending and sequel then I will **_**consider**_** it. And FYI, this would still involve a pregnancy, and possibly marriage, but would ruin, in my opinion, the point of this story.**

**3.) And of course, review. I'd love to hear from the people who enjoyed the ending, and understood the point.**

**Thanks for reading, and tell me what you want people.**


End file.
